cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, March 2000
This is the final time many classic cartoons air on the network due to the launch of the Boomerang network in April, where most of the classic cartoons CN still aired moved to. Toonami Midnight Run moved to Weeknights. Gundam Wing joins Toonami. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 7:30AM Bugs and Daffy * 8AM Animaniacs * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks (replaces Tiny Toon Adventures) * 9AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 9:30AM Scooby-Doo Show (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 10AM Wacky Races (replaces The Flintstones) * 10:30AM Back to Bedrock * 11AM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Jetsons at 11AM) * 12PM The Smurfs (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 12:30PM The Smurfs * 1PM The Flintstones (replaces Acme Hour) * 1:30PM The Jetsons (replaces Acme Hour) * 2PM Captain Planet (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 2:30PM Jonny Quest (replaces Wacky Races) * 3PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (replaces Captain Planet) * 3:30PM Thundercats (replaces Cartoon Cartoon of the Day) * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Reboot * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Gundam Wing (replaces Ronin Warriors) * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series * 6:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You Monday-Thursday * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Cartoon Cartoons) * 8:30PM Tom and Jerry * 9-10PM Bugs and Daffy * 10PM The Flintstones * 10:30PM The Scooby-Doo Show * 11PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Cartoon Cartoons) * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM Dragon Ball Z (replaces Batman: The Animated Series) * 12:30AM Gundam Wing (replaces Dragon Ball Z) * 1AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2AM The Flintstones * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 3AM Superfriends * 3:30AM Animaniacs (replaces Gumby) * 4AM Top Cat (replaces Jonny Quest) * 4:30AM Popeye * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Top Cat) * 5:30AM Gumby (replaces Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound) Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7-11PM) - * 7PM Cow and Chicken * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Mike, Lu & Og * 8:30PM Johnny Bravo * 9PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 9:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 10PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 10:30PM I am Weasel * 11PM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 11:30PM ToonHeads * 12AM Dragon Ball Z (replaces Batman: The Animated Series) * 12:30AM Gundam Wing (replaces Dragon Ball Z) * 1AM Gary Coleman Show * 1:30AM Super Globetrotters * 2AM Clue Club * 2:30AM Banana Splits * 3AM Hair Bear Bunch * 3:30AM Devlin * 4AM Speed Buggy * 4:30AM Funky Phantom * 5AM Fangface * 5:30AM Inch High Private Eye Saturday * 6AM Josie and the Pussycats * 6:30AM Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles * 7AM The Snorks * 7:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt * 8AM Cow and Chicken * 8:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 9AM Mike, Lu & Og * 9:30AM Johnny Bravo * 10AM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 10:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 11AM Ed Edd n Eddy * 11:30AM I am Weasel * 12PM What a Cartoon! * 12:30PM Animaniacs * 1PM Tiny Toon Adventures * 1:30PM Freakazoid * 2PM Taz-Mania (replaces Beetlejuice) * 2:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3PM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces Taz-Mania) * 3:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right * 12AM The Flintstones (replaces Dragon Ball Z) * 12:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces The Powerpuff Girls and Sailor Moon) * 1AM The Jetsons (replaces Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors) * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry (replaces Ronin Warriors and Dragon Ball Z) * 2-4AM Acme Hour (replaces Dragon Ball Z, Reboot, Sailor Moon, Thundercats, and G-Force) * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle (replaces G-Force) * 4:30AM Dudley Do Right (replaces G-Force and Cartoon Roulette) * 5AM Big Bag * 5:30AM Small World Sunday * 6AM Richie Rich * 6:30AM The Flintstone Kids * 7AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 7:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9AM The Moxy Show * 9:30AM Dexter‘s Laboratory * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Swat Kats * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4PM Hong Kong Phooey * 4:30PM Jabberjaw * 5PM Animaniacs * 5:30PM Tiny Toon Adventures * 6-7PM Bugs and Daffy * 7PM Batman: The Animated Series * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Johnny Bravo * 10:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 11PM I am Weasel * 11:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 12AM What a Cartoon! (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Cartoon Planet (replaces Dumb and Dumber (animated series)) * 1:30AM Dumb and Dumber (animated series) (replaces Late Night Black and White) * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Late Night Black and White (replaces Popeye) * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 5:30AM Dudley Do Right Category:Cartoon Network Schedules